


Dreamlike

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: The first rays of sunlight filter through the cabin’s window, signalling the arrival of a new day.





	Dreamlike

The first rays of sunlight filter through the cabin’s window, signalling the arrival of a new day. At dawn it is quiet and peaceful inside. Morpheus’ arms have still claimed her, a state where nothing else exists except her heart-warming dream.

Reality starts to penetrate her sleepy mind when she feels a hand caressing her right shoulder. Inquisitive fingers are leaving barely there touches, drawing light circles and making her skin tingle.

Despite a pleasant feeling starting to spread through her, she is not just yet ready to fully wake up.

With a grumble she turns her head deeper into the pillow, pulls the blanket up and tucks it under her chin.

She hears a chuckle from behind her.

She doesn’t care. She just wants to return to the space between sleep and awake where time has no concept and every sensation is intensified. Steamy images are dancing in front of her mind’s eye.

The perturbator is insistent, she has to admit. The pad of a finger reverently traces the shell of her ear. 

She swats it away and sighs annoyingly.

Again a chuckle, more amused this time.

She throws back a displeased growl and a mumbled ‘go away’.

Why can’t whoever is torturing her understand that she aches to return to the remnants of her lucid dream? She tries to hold on to the slowly disappearing echoes of heated kisses, burning touches and writhing bodies. Sensations so close, yet slipping away and out of reach. 

All of a sudden the playful fingers have disappeared. She is grateful for that and wills herself back to sleep relaxing into the pillow.

However, she quickly realizes her miscalculation as the fingers have just moved onto another target. They have sneaked under the blanket and continue their gentle ministration from her ribcage down to her hip, alternating between teasing and soothing.

Somewhat puzzled she notices that she is not wearing any sleepwear. She tries to retrace the events from last night but her foggy brain cannot come up with a satisfying explanation. 

Damn distracting fingers.

Warm puffs of breath tickle her neck. A foot fondly grazes her calf. A thumb draws circles on her hipbone which elicits a blissful feeling.

Something familiar about it dawns on her but she can’t quite grasp it yet.

The fingers continue their exploration and insist on caressing her belly now. They spread over her skin and leave a warmth that has her craving for more.

A throaty sigh escapes her lips as she succumbs to the touch. 

A body presses more insistingly against her from behind. Curious lips find their way to her cheek and kiss her softly before gently biting down on her earlobe.

Her whole body is humming with pleasure from the onslaught.

A rush of clarity has her wide awake as she remembers passionate kisses, exploring fingers, desperate bodies and carnal desire. Her vivid dream was not a dream at all but the memories of all they had shared during the night. 

She sucks in a harsh breath and blushes fiercely, the skin from her chest to the tip of her nose colors in a radiant shade of pink. As preoccupied as he is, he doesn’t seem to notice.

His lips have attached themselves to the sensitive spot behind her ear. The tip of his tongue licks at her skin adoringly. His fingers trail upwards to the underside of her breasts and continue their tender, yet insistent ministration. His hip pushes against her rear more insistent.

She discovers his piqued interest and moans longingly. She feels her own desire return as heat starts to pool low in her belly. Unconsciously she grinds back against him.

He smiles against her skin.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes she turns in his embrace and claims his lips in a series of slow, languid open-mouth kisses. Her left hand strokes his stubble and holds him in place when their tongues start a sensual battle for dominance.

His right hand travels down to her ass and holds her tightly against him.

She leans back an inch, breathing slightly ragged, eyes starting to cloud with arousal. She greets him with a beaming smile that rivals the rising sun outside.

“Good morning, Jack.”

“Good morning, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> And at this point my muse decided to abandon me.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always very much appreciated.


End file.
